


Warm Embers

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Pokemon are involved, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, character exploration, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Bede does not like camping. But somehow, someway, when he finds Hop by the fireside, he finds an inviting warmth in his eyes.A Bede character exploration/slowburn fic
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 33
Kudos: 191





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my beta Daidairo, who inspired most of the ideas in this fic :P

Bede does not like camping.

He hates the stench of the outdoors, the humidity in the air. The numerous bug Pokemon, all too eager to swarm. He hates when he's forced to camp and it's too quiet at night and he shivers whenever something moves in the dark. Hates the memory of camping during his gym challenge, when he was a different person, driven by something that now leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

And right now, he dislikes the look on Hop's Dubwool's face as it watches him across the camp.

Goodness knows why he agreed to this. He's rejected Gloria's numerous attempts to drag him out camping before- he's grown less and less patient with each passing answer, but yet her invitations continue to come. This time, however, Opal caught wind of the Champion's invite, and of course, the old lady kicked him out of the house and locked the door, insisting that it's healthier for him to _'spend time with children his age'_ and that she wasn't going to cook dinner.

So here he is, listening to Gloria and Marnie babble on about something involving Nessa's latest photoshoot, while Hop's Dubwool stares in his direction.

Bede is not afraid. Unnerved, sure, but not _afraid_ of a Pokemon. Especially not one like Dubwool, a species better known for its ability to run away than as an actual threat. Still, he's unsettled when Hatterene's not by his side. His Pokemon is, instead, choosing to be entertained by Gloria's Gengar halfway across the camp. And Dubwool is across the fire, a foreboding look in its eyes.

"You okay there, Bede?"

The last member of their party interrupts his thoughts. Hop stands nearby, stirring the pot of curry on the fire, his face lit with the warm firelight. He smiles in Bede's direction, all _friendly_ and _nice,_ sending pricks of irritation down the gym leader's skin.

"I'm fine," he snaps, breaking his gaze away from Dubwool. He folds his arms, trying to sit up straight. But the log he's sitting on is uneven, and his skin is sweaty from the heat of the fire.

"Could've fooled me." Hop chuckles, and Bede's cheeks warm. He tries very hard not to let a scowl show on his face.

Really, this is a farce. He doesn't even _like_ these people. Sure, Gloria's probably the only person he'd tolerate (if only because she's his rival), but he doesn't even remember interacting with Marnie, and his interactions with Hop, well... Bede doesn't understand how Hop can stand so close to him, with nary a hint of anger or distaste in his manner. He knows he wouldn't, in his place.

The irritation grows on his skin. He doesn't need friends; never had, never will. His previous dealings with his 'peers' usually ended up with his fist on their bloodied noses, their crying wails at his feet. He really doesn't want to deal with people who are troublesome, meddlesome, and all too much annoying.

Then his eyes flick back to the Dubwool, lurking at the edge of camp. It's still watching him, and Bede's lips curl in disdain.

His ruminations are interrupted when Hop says, "Hey Gloria, Bede's lookin' a bit left out."

Bede turns. Finds Hop's cheery grin as he watches him, a sneaking suspicion creeping down his spine. "What are you doing?" he asks.

But before either he nor Hop can respond, Gloria is beside him, her big, doe-like eyes peering into his face. "Oh Bede, I'm so sorry," she says now. "This was supposed to be a friendly gathering, but we've left you and Hop out."

"No, it's nothing," Bede sputters. He takes a second to compose himself, tries to ignore the look in Gloria's eyes. "I'm _fine_."

There's a worried silence, filled only by the crackling fire. Then Marnie's giggling, and Hop joins in with a laugh. Gloria's eyes warm up.

"That's great to hear," she chirps. "I've always wanted you to join us for our camping trips. Just a friendly break from the Gyms, and the League. It's nice, isn't it?"

 _No, it isn't_ , but Bede doesn't say that aloud.

"Well, chit-chat will have to wait," Hop says. His grin is bright when he shoves a plate of curry in Bede's hands. "Grub's up!"

Bede accepts the plate with muttered thanks (Opal did, at least, teach him that a fairy gym leader needed to have poise), but it takes all his effort not to scrunch his nose at the smell. While curry might be a trend in Galar, that's all it really is, and Bede's not a big fan of it. Pushing the rice around the plate, Bede is sure he doesn't want to know what exactly went into the making of the dish- he can see bits of berries, and maybe even the hint of... bone?

He hides a sigh, ignores the uncomfortable churning of his stomach. By his side, Gloria and Marnie are already doling out their share of curry, nattering on about something involving Raihan and Piers. Quietly, his eyes drift back to Hatterene, now sharing a plate of curry with Marnie's Grimmsnarl. The rest of the Pokemon are likewise enjoying their dinner, save for one.

Across the clearing, Dubwool is still watching him. The fire casts an ominous light in its serious eyes.

"Curry not to your liking?" Hop's voice teases.

"I didn't-" Bede begins, but before he can protest, the other boy settles down next to him. Bede tries not to curl away from his cheerful grin, but judging from the slight frown on Hop's face, he fails.

"What's wrong?" Hop asks.

Many things. The atmosphere. The curry. The fact that Opal would probably not let him back in and leave him without dinner if he left now. The company.

"Your Dubwool," Bede mutters, jerking his head towards the offending Pokemon. "It's been watching me all night."

"Oh." There's a soft sigh in Hop's voice as he follows Bede's gaze. Pokemon and trainer watch each other, neither making a sound. Finally, Hop gestures, and with quiet steps, Dubwool approaches, eyes never leaving Bede's face.

"He's harmless, really," Hop says, resting one hand on Dubwool's horns. He turns to Bede with a smile, but it's muted, not quite as bright as before. "He's just wary of you."

Bede arches an eyebrow. "Wary? Of me?" There are many reasons why people should take him seriously, but a Pokemon like Dubwool? They normally wouldn't care.

"Well, sorta, yeah," Hop mumbles. He glances down at the Pokemon, stroking Dubwool's head. "I- _we_ don't have many... fond memories of you."

Bede frowns. He's only really talked to Hop a handful of times, and seen Dubwool only once- the first and only time they ever fought, during their Gym Challenge, when it was still a Wooloo.

"Because I beat you back then?" Bede snorts, dismissively turning back to the curry on his plate. _Pathetic_ , he thinks. If Hop held grudges to every person he loses to, then-

"Because you said we were weak."

Hop's voice is quiet, soft enough that the girls don't hear. Bede doesn't turn, but a shiver runs down his spine at the uncharacteristic tremor in Hop's voice. "You told me that I was just dragging Lee's reputation through the mud. That we should have quit."

Bede forces a scowl. "You obviously didn't listen."

Hop chuckles. "But, see, Bede... I kinda did."

The self-deprecating tone is enough to catch his attention, and when he glances at Hop, the other boy isn't even looking at him. Instead, he's stroking Dubwool's head, a strained smile on his face.

Dubwool bleats softly, and Hop continues, "After that battle, I... _left_ Dubwool behind. I think that's why he remembers you."

Bede frowns. The implication is clear, and despite himself, a strange knot twists in his stomach. The image of Reuniclus and Gothitelle, sitting back at home, always makes him feel uncomfortable.

"I just told you the truth," Bede mutters. "You were blinded by your own delusions of grandeur, and whatever you did was your own decision. And I was right, wasn't I? Look at you, now."

"I'm not denying it," Hop agrees. "And yeah, I appreciate what you told me- it was definitely a wake up call. I know it was my decision. But I think Dubwool doesn't... quite understand." He chuckles lowly as the Pokemon lets out a soft, sharp bleat, its gaze still focused on Bede.

Bede purses his lips. Despite Hop's words, his golden eyes aren't as bright as they were earlier. Something similar burns in Dubwool's expression. Anger, resentment? No, Bede knows it too clearly to mistake it.

_Regret._

It curls in Bede's gut, a worm of a memory that keeps him unsettled at night. Back then, Hop was different, but so was he. And unlike Hop, even with everything Opal's taught him, he remembers the bloody fists and cries of the other children in the orphanage and school. Remembers how proud he was that Rose recognized him. How he let that excuse everything he did.

_How, in some ways, he and Hop were the same, back then._

"I'm sorry about this, Bede," Hop begins, standing up as he shuffles Dubwool away. "I'll make sure he won't bother you any more-"

"Battle me."

Hop freezes. Bede's words echo through the campsite, and he's aware of Marnie and Gloria's eyes, trained on them.

"Bede-"

"You're stronger now, aren't you?" Bede sets the plate of curry aside and stands up, resting his hands on his hips. "I'm not hungry yet. Maybe a quick battle will whet my appetite."

Hop frowns. Scratches the back of his head. "You don't have to do this," he mumbles.

"No," Bede agrees, lifting his chin. "We both do."

Even now, Hop hesitates. Finally, he glances at Dubwool. It's only when it bleats that Hop finally turns to Bede and nods.

"Alright," he breathes, a quirk of a smile on his face. "You're on."

* * *

It's a quick match, one Pokemon apiece. Gloria, Marnie, and the rest of the Pokemon are watching by the side of the small space they've cleared for the battle, and Hop flexes his fingers across the clearing.

Bede nods at Hatterene, who's already prepared for battle. She stands poised and calm in front of him, but her fingers are twitching with anticipation.

Across the field, Dubwool stands firm. The Pokemon doesn't move, its serious eyes still watching Bede with the same fixation as it has all night. But it does glance back at Hop, and something unsaid passes between Pokemon and trainer.

"Everyone ready?" Marnie asks, glancing to both sides of the field. Satisfied, the Spikemuth gym leader shrugs. "Go for it, then."

And without a moment's hesitation, Hop yells, "Headbutt, Dubwool!"

Dubwool charges, thundering down the field. It's faster than Bede expects, but even so-

"Dazzling Gleam."

Hatterene spins, flashes of light appearing at the end of her fingertips. They pulse purple and pink, and Dubwool bleats as the attack blinds it. Still, it manages to turn, avoiding the full impact of the blow.

"Plow through it!" Hop yells out.

Bede's surprised at the reckless command, but as if on cue, Dubwool rights itself and continues through the light, running straight at Hatterene-

Except the Psychic Pokemon glances at Bede, and without even a command, she floats out of Dubwool's way, the ram's horns grazing only empty air.

Bede narrows his eyes. Hop's attacks are straightforward, just like the last time, trying to overcome the Psychic Pokemon with sheer brute force-

"Double Kick!"

"Hatterene!"

Dubwool reacts instantly, lashing out with its hind legs. Despite Bede's warning, it catches Hatterene by surprise. She lets out a soft cry of pain as she thuds onto the grass. She growls as she gets up, and looking at her, at Hop and his Dubwool in front of him, something ignites in Bede's gut.

"Headbutt, again!" Hop commands, and Dubwool spins, lowering its head once more-

"Dark Pulse!" Hatterene lashes out with a wave of dark energy, and this time, it catches Hop and Dubwool off-guard. It's harsher, knocking Dubwool off its balance, and the Pokemon bleats in pain as it staggers backwards.

But as it shakes off the attack, Bede's eyes are drawn back to it. Instead of the dull, serious look on its face, its eyes now mirror its trainer's- bright and eager, burning in the night, as they watch him and Hatterene.

Despite himself, Bede smiles.

"Headbutt!" Hop's command comes.

"Careful of its legs," Bede cautions Hatterene.

She nods in affirmation. The Psychic Pokemon easily dodges Dubwool's charging attacks. One after another, the attacks come, Hop and Dubwool not letting up for a second. It's too simple, Bede thinks. Now that he knows what Dubwool can do, he can keep Hatterene out of its reach, just wait for the right second to attack-

Then, abruptly, Hop yells, "Double-Edge!"

To his surprise, Dubwool pivots. The realization clicks- Dubwool was just trying to close the distance, but now, _this_ was their perfect opportunity. The _real_ attack. Dubwool bleats fiercely, and instead of charging, it jumps through the air, launching itself at Hatterene.

Bede cries, "Psychic!"

The Psychic Pokemon screeches, energy gathering around her in a burst of power. Dubwool's so close, and in the blinding flash, Bede can only hope Hatterene pulls the attack off in time. But then the dust clears and the wind settles, and Bede breathes a sigh of relief.

Hatterene stands in the middle of the field, a look of mild disdain on her face as she dusts herself off. Dubwool lies on the grass in front of her, just a few feet away, fainted.

Adrenaline turns to exultation, and Bede realizes he's panting, grinning, his gaze moving to the other end of the field-

"Dubwool!"

Hop rushes to his Pokemon, picking Dubwool's massive head off the grass and into his lap. At his touch, the Pokemon stirs, letting out a soft bleat as it looks up at its trainer's face. Bede sees the relief, the pride-

And he remembers the words he said to them, once.

It doesn't feel right when he approaches Hop. He isn't sure what to say, what to do. There was no way he'd hold back in a fight, but still...

Hop's golden eyes meet his. There's caution in them, and no doubt he remembers the last time they stood like this, just as keenly as Bede does.

"Why did you choose Dubwool?" Bede asks at last. "I've seen your team on the video logs. You have Pokemon much better suited to fighting Hatterene."

Hop runs a hand down Dubwool's back. His smile is soft when he speaks. "Maybe, but... win or lose, I think Dubwool needed this the most."

It's a foolish idea. A stupid concept. Bede would once have crinkled his nose in disgust, at the idea that Hop would let sentimentality cloud his judgement in a battle.

But they aren't the same children they were anymore. And watching Dubwool nestle against Hop's hand, a calm feeling settles over Bede's heart. The ram lifts its head to look at him, its eyes calm and serious, but no longer quite so threatening. Bede agrees, "Winning isn't everything."

Hop's grin is wide. "You're just saying that 'cuz you won."

"I'm being charitable," Bede corrects him. He holds out a hand, one that Hop takes to pulls himself off the grass.

"Well that was a spectacular match," Gloria says. Behind her, Marnie and the rest of the Pokemon let out soft cheers and claps, and Bede glowers at them all. Hop, in contrast, laughs sheepishly, ducking his head.

"If y'all are hungry," Marnie says, jerking a thumb back to camp. "We've still got some curry. Might be a good idea for the Pokemon, too."

As if on cue, Dubwool picks itself off the grass and charges into camp, followed closely by Hatterene. Hop laughs, and it's an easy one, bright and warm and unfamiliar.

"You know, you're a good guy after all, Bede." When Hop looks at him, it's as if they're next to the fire already, warmth radiating off his skin.

Bede arches an eyebrow. "And I wasn't before?"

Hop stammers, and Bede chuckles. "I'm teasing," he says at last. "I know my interactions with other people, including you, have been far from... polite."

"That's one way of putting it," Hop agrees. "But... you didn't have to battle me again. And even if it ended the same as last time, I appreciate it."

"It didn't end the same as last time," Bede points out. He chews his lip, choosing his words cautiously. "Both you and Dubwool have definitely improved from when we first fought. Based off that battle, I could never call you weak, or skilless, or tagging on to Leon's name. You're good enough, on your own."

At first, Hop doesn't respond, and Bede wonders if he's misstepped. But then, quietly, almost lost in the happy cries of Pokemon and the campfire, he catches, "Thank you, Bede."

Bede doesn't know how to respond. He's had people thank him before- gym challengers after a battle; Opal, when he passes her a cup of tea. But this time, the words feel different. He ducks his head, isn't sure whether the heat on his face is from the fire or his hunger or something else entirely.

"We should get back," Hop says with a grin, tugging his hand. "You still haven't eaten, have you?"

"Hop, what-" Bede can't even protest before he's dragged back to the camp, forced to sit down and pick up the plate of curry. It's not as bad as he expected, and Hop laughs when he says his cooking is passable.

And as Bede eats, surrounded by the happy banter around him and Dubwool curled up by his feet, he wonders.

The heat is still annoying, and he's sure the bug Pokemon will swarm any time soon. But as the sky turns to a midnight blue, he doesn't feel quite so nervous in the company of the others.

And when he catches Hop's warm, encouraging smile over the fire, no longer guarded and wary, Bede thinks maybe he wouldn't mind taking Gloria up on more of her camping offers after all.


	2. Companion

To say that Bede has made friends would be an exaggeration. They're tolerable enough, sure, and it's a welcome break from the tedium of training or listening to Opal. Gloria's always inquisitive, talking with him after their bouts at tournaments, and Marnie occasionally invites him out after their training matches for a smoothie, or to shop for clothes.

And really, it's Hop that starts talking to him more after the camping trip, not the other way around.

Bede doesn't find it annoying, per se. Hop would call him on the pretext of learning more about fairy Pokemon, as he has one of his own. How Hop managed to befriend the legendary Pokemon Zacian is something Bede can never quite wrap his head around, and certainly, he is a smidge jealous of the fact. But regardless, Hop asked him for help, and the onus falls onto him to ensure that its trainer is capable of bringing out the fairy Pokemon's full power. That their conversations would often devolve into other topics is surprisingly tolerable, and occasionally, Bede would even call them welcome.

Still, it surprises him when Hop shows up one day in Ballonlea, out of the blue, all prepared for a research project in the Glimwood Tangle. He stops by the gym just as Bede's done with the last challenger of the afternoon, armed with camping equipment, and many machines and gadgets that Bede's not even sure _Hop_ knows how to use.

"What are you even doing here?" Bede asks, half-stunned by the luggage piled on Hop's twig-like shoulders, half-amused that the other boy looks as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"I'm exploring the Glimwood Tangle!" Hop explains. "Sonia wanted to check out what makes the Tangle's a great place for fairy Pokemon to live in. And during the Gym Challenge, I kept thinking about how different and similar it felt to the Slumbering Weald. I knew I had to come!"

Bede's lips curl. The Slumbering Weald is pretty dangerous, and Hop has wandered into those woods multiple times before with no harm coming to him. Still, the Tangle's a different beast entirely, and many of its threats aren't just the Pokemon that dwell within it.

He thinks about it for a while. Lets Hop prattle on about the ecology and the makeup of the ecosystem, amused that the boy he met a few years ago would probably not have known such huge words. And before Hop leaves, he reaches over and stops him.

"Here," he says at last, pulling two Pokeballs from his belt and placing them in Hop's hands.

Confusion flickers in Hop's eyes, and Bede sighs. "Gothitelle and Reuniclus. They're familiar enough with the Tangle, and they should keep you safe, should you run into anything untoward."

"But Bede, aren't they your Pokemon?"

"They are." Bede ignores the prick of sadness in his chest. "That's why. They're well-trained enough to get you out, if you encounter any trouble."

Golden eyes waver, but Hop takes the Pokeballs without question.

The week without Reuniclus and Gothitelle is a strange one. They were once his partners, always by his side, watching over him. In a way, they were the closest living creatures he had to friends, having been with him from the start. But they aren't part of his team any longer, and if they might get some activity out in the Tangle, it might actually do them some good. So when he watches Hop wander into the Tangle, and returns home without their Pokeballs, a strange knot winds its way into his chest.

He doesn't know he's holding his breath until Hop returns with Gothitelle and Reuniclus by his side, waving cheerfully when he spots him. At first, Bede smiles. They look happy- Gothitelle chirps when Hop scratches her head, and Reuniclus bobs eagerly about him, waiting to show the trainer a new trick. The three of them get along, and he hasn't seen his Pokemon this happy in months.

The knot tightens.

"Keep them," he says when Hop offers their Pokeballs back. "They'll be happier with you."

Hop frowns. "That can't be true," he says.

 _But it is._ "I don't use them in battle any longer," Bede responds. "I'm a fairy-type specialist now. But the two of them deserve better. More." More than lingering at the sidelines, or hiding in his room. Hop travels often, rotating his team with all of his members. And when he sees the Pokemon around Hop, sees the joy in their eyes, Bede knows.

He manages his best smile. "You'll take good care of them."

* * *

Life goes on as usual, but there's an emptiness amidst the trees that Bede never quite shakes. Then one day, he turns on the television and he freezes.

It's a video from last weekend's tournament. The sportscaster is enthusiastically talking about one of the highlights of the weekend- the match between Hop, and Raihan. Somehow, Raihan managed to persuade the tournament runners to switch the battle style to doubles, and there they are.

Reuniclus and Gothitelle, on the screen.

Bede watches as Hop maneuvers them around the battlefield, keeping Raihan's dragons at bay with well-timed attacks and some measure of skill. He's surprised, truth be told. He didn't think Hop would be able to handle Psychic Pokemon, what with his usual strategy of brute force. But the way he keeps Gothitelle out of Goodra's reach, while always ensuring Reuniclus is in the right position to attack- it stirs a familiar pride in Bede's chest, to see his Pokemon fighting the way they should be. Sure, Hop's commands are a bit delayed and rough around the edges, but the Pokemon obey him without question.

And the light in their eyes, the fierce grins on their faces... Bede smiles when Goodra falls, and Hop throws his arms around Reuniclus and Gothitelle, the crowd cheering in roaring applause. At least they're happy, Bede thinks.

He ignores the way his heart twists at the thought.

When he turns off the television, the room feels quieter, and empty all over again.

* * *

Hop returns to Ballonlea a few months later, grin wide and eyes bright. He barely waits for an invitation before barging into the little house Bede shares with Opal, excitedly talking about his new assignment from Sonia while Bede sips his tea.

"I think I've found a way deeper into the Tangle," he says, wearing a trail into the room's carpet as Bede watches. "Who knows what sort of mysteries are waiting to be found!"

"Sounds reckless." Bede arches an eyebrow. Despite himself, he can't keep the smile from his face. Hop's cheer is infectious, he finds, brightening up the quiet room that Bede calls his home. "You would have me believe that Professor Sonia approved of you wandering off into a dangerous forest all by yourself?"

"I'm not a child, Bede!" Hop pouts. But with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor impatiently, Bede can only laugh.

"Just a bit of friendly concern." He smirks, enjoying the way Hop's pout deepens. The other boy glares daggers in his direction, but Bede knows how quickly he'll revert to his excited, cheerful self.

"If it bothers you so much, maybe you should come with me."

Bede nearly drops his teacup in surprise. He manages to maintain his poise at the last minute, glancing over at the other boy with an admonishment ready on his tongue.

But Hop's right in front of him, leaning forward on the table, resting his chin on his hands. He frowns, his pout still pulling on his face, but there's a teasing sparkle in his eye that Bede doesn't miss.

Lips curling, Bede leans forward and holds Hop's gaze.

"And if I did?" Bede waits, hoping to see Hop flush or babble some inane excuse.

But instead the expected reaction, Hop slams his hands on the table and perks up immediately. "You mean it?"

 _No_ , Bede is about to say, but he catches himself mid-thought. Hop's eyes are bright, and his stupid cheery grin is back on his face. Sometimes, Hop really does act his age- and while the childish enthusiasm once annoyed him, now it provides a strange entertainment.

Quietly, Bede runs his mind through his itinerary for the next few days. With the gym season done for the year, he's been left with more free time on his hands. Opal's nagging that he go out more has increased over the years, and now seems as fine an opportunity as anything else.

"Why not," he agrees.

He doesn't expect it when Hop crushes him in a hug and laughs, before running off to pack Bede's bag.

Bede shakes his head, putting down his teacup. Picking up a pen, he writes a little note to Opal, leaving it neatly on the table. It's not what she expects, but he's sure she won't mind if he disappears for a few days to keep Hop out of trouble.

* * *

The Glimwood Tangle is just like its namesake. Lights flash on and off through the dark, caused by glowing mushrooms or perhaps a Pokemon, flitting through the trees. Paths that lead to nowhere, vines and roots winding all around. Winking, teasing, a multitude of lights and sounds that make no sense and have no real form.

Bede quite enjoys the walks through the Tangle. Perhaps it's because of his Psychic Pokemon, but he's never really felt in danger, not when their mind's eye can lead him home. It's easy to get lost in the forest, to forget about the outside world or his responsibilities, and soak in the peaceful dark, illuminated only by the flickering, otherworldly lights.

Even Hop's enthralled by the aura of the place. The other boy, usually brash and loud, speaks now in excited whispers, his eyes wide as he pokes the mushrooms. But the grin on his face never fades, and the breathless awe in his voice when they watch the Ponyta graze or see the Morgrem dance makes Bede smile. Not so much out of amusement this time, but more from the fact that Hop, of all people, can appreciate the beauty of fairy Pokemon with him.

They make camp sometime before the sunset, though with the Tangle, it's hard to tell the passage of time. A small roast is on the fire, and Bede is sure they'll get attacked by hungry wild Pokemon, but Hop laughs his worries away, and gestures to Dubwool, pacing around the perimeter of the camp.

Their Pokemon really do seem to enjoy mingling with one another. With the exception of Hatterene, standing aloof in the distance, they dance and play together, racing around the campsite. The Legendary Pokemon, Zacian, stares warily at Bede, but is more than happy to roll around the grass with his Mawile.

But really, it's the last two members of Hop's team that bring a soft smile to Bede's face. Reuniclus tosses a ball to his Rapidash, while Gothitelle lounges in a corner, watching them both. It's been a while since his whole team were together, and now, he almost yearns for the time when he was on the gym challenge. Alone, in the campfire, save for his Pokemon.

"You miss them too, huh?"

Hop's perceptive. Sharper than his dumb facade. And with the rest of the forest being calm and cool, shrouded in shadow and away from the world, nobody would hear if Bede speaks truthfully, just this once.

"Yes."

"They're good Pokemon." Hop wraps his arms tighter around his knees, buries his head in the fluff of his jacket's collar.

"They get along well with your team," Bede responds, watching as Rapidash and Reuniclus drag Hop's Corviknight into the fray, while Gothitelle's tinkling laugh rings through the clearing.

A soft huff of breath beside him. Hop kicks a stone. "Listen, Bede-"

"It wouldn't be fair to them," Bede says.

"Huh?"

"I'm a fairy-type specialist." His smile is wry, and he tries to keep his voice even. "My gym has no place for Psychic Pokemon."

"That's bull." Hop's voice is sharp and strong, warm and vibrant.

Bede grimaces. Twists the blade of grass in his hand. "Hop," he begins with a sigh, only for the other boy to pick the grass out of his hand.

Golden eyes latch onto Bede, and he says, "Feels like you're a bit of both, honestly."

Bede frowns. "Elaborate."

"Okay, the old lady, Opal? She's definitely a fairy type specialist." Hop nods. "She's sneaky, and she has all sorts of tricks up her sleeve. And yeah, you do, too. Beneath all that charm and glamour, both of you are the same."

Despite himself, a small smile twists its way onto his face. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah." Hop's barely listening to him, barreling on, "But you're not just sneaky. You plan ahead. You calculate everything. You know what your opponent is going to do before they do it. That part of you- that's the part that's the Psychic Pokemon specialist."

"And you got all of that from our two battles?" Bede arches an eyebrow. He tries to ignore the knot in his heart twisting, all over again.

"I got that from watching you battle, and from battling with these guys." Hop nods towards Gothitelle and Reuniclus. With a soft smile, he says, "I tried to mimic the way you battled, and they responded to it. They taught me just as much about using Psychic types as if you had told me, yourself."

Bede's staring. Mouth slightly agape. His eyes dart back to the two Pokemon, his friends. They catch his gaze, and Reuniclus's smile is warm while Gothitelle gives him a little wave.

"They miss you." Hop sighs and leans back against a tree, stretching his arms. "They almost tore up the lab when I said I was going back to Ballonlea. Made me take them along."

"Is that so?"

Hop nods. "I don't see why you can't be a dual type specialist."

"Because I'm the gym leader of Ballonlea-"

"And Raihan uses a Torkoal and a Sandaconda." Now it's Hop's turn to arch an eyebrow. "I don't see what's the problem. Besides, it's too easy to just counter a single gym leader's type, and half your team's already Psychic types anyway."

That's true. Slowly, like water dripping into a pool, the thoughts and arguments coalesce. A soft question echoes from his lips.

"Could I, really?"

He doesn't expect Hop to laugh. A full, hearty laugh. One that echoes through the Glimwood Tangle, no doubt scaring off many Morgrem in the process. The other boy wipes a tear from his eye, meets Bede's gaze with a wry grin.

"Since when did you ask for permission?"

And the knot in his chest unravels as if Hop's pulled the ribbon, and a smile stretches across Bede's face.

"You're right," he says, lifting his chin. Without wasting a breath, he holds out his hand. "I'll take their pokeballs back now, then."

"You're not even going to wait until we get out of the forest? What happened to being careful of anything untoward?"

"With me here, I assure you that you'll be able to find your way out." Bede smirks. "Unless you do something to anger me, of course."

"You're a nasty piece of work, you know that?" But Hop grins, and presses the pokeballs back into Bede's hand.

His touch lingers, warm and steady. And as Bede closes his fingers around the smooth metal, for the first time in months, he feels whole.

* * *

Opal doesn't say anything when he returns a week later, and his first match opens with Reuniclus taking down the Poison type Pokemon the gym challenger brings without even flinching. The Psychic Pokemon all but hugs him when the battle is done, and when Bede glances over to his mentor, the old lady merely sips her tea.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" she says cryptically.

Bede smirks. "Takes one to know one, old bat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let. Bede. Keep. Reuniclus. And. Gothitelle. On. His. Team.


	3. Communication

In some ways, Hatterene knows Bede better than he knows himself.

The Pokemon was gifted to him by Chairman Rose, when he was still in the orphanage and she was just a tiny little Hatenna. She'd been his first friend, his protector, his companion. She nuzzled against his cheek when he cried for his parents, and sat on his shoulder when the other children ran away from him. Psychic Pokemon, Bede learned early on, were good listeners and easy partners- mostly because he didn't need to say anything, and Hatenna would _know_.

They grow up together, and while Hatenna was a lot friendlier and Hatterene's always more aloof and distant, he can still tell when something pleases her, or when she's bothered. He trusts her judgement sometimes more than he trusts his own, and it's that bond that has held him through the tough times, the heartbreak.

So he knows, from the very start, that Hatterene doesn't like Hop.

She's colder than usual to the other boy, and her eyes are always filled with disdain. She keeps away from his Pokemon, especially Corviknight and Dubwool. Every time Hop visits when she's out of her ball, Hatterene's fingers twitch, and her eyes burn holes into Hop's head, as if waiting for him to make a wrong move.

It doesn't really matter, Bede thinks at first. He and Hop aren't really that close, and it makes sense that Hatterene would remember the disdain he held for the other boy when they first met. And while he tolerates Hop's visits, enjoys the teasing conversations, appreciates the warm jibes that pass between them, he's not emotionally involved in their acquaintance. Hatterene has nothing to fear.

But after that trip to the Tangle, after Hop presses Reuniclus and Gothitelle's pokeballs into his hands, smile soft and firelight dancing in golden eyes, something's changed.

When Hop visits next, his smiles are brighter, his voice sounds louder, and every warm glance in Bede's direction sends a shiver down his spine and heat rushing to his cheeks. He doesn't remember what it is they talk about, except that he smiles more when Hop's around, and when Hop leaves, Hatterene glares in his direction, her eyes dark with fury.

Hatterene has never been angry with him before. But now she storms out of the room without a word, and sulks in a corner until it's dinner time. Opal's only reaction is an arched eyebrow, and when Bede asks for advice as subtly as he can, the old lady sighs.

"We all have to grow up, some day."

Bede hides his grimace. It's about as helpful as all the extra vowels in the word 'queue'.

Hatterene herself isn't much better. She shoots him a dirty look, hand on his chin. Then she hugs him close and it's as if nothing has changed. And while the Psychic Pokemon can read his mind, Bede's starting to realize he can't read hers.

Then, Hop visits.

Nowadays, the other boy uses any pretext to swing by Ballonlea. Advice for Zacian, new research projects. Bede suspects that Hop- strange though it may be- simply enjoys his company. They've spent enough time around each other that they've grown a comfortable dynamic- Hop, ranting about whatever stray thought passes through his mind, and Bede, making occasional remarks while he reads a book. It's relaxing, warm. A high note in the rhythmic melody that makes up his life.

But today, when Bede opens the door to let Hop in, Hatterene shrieks.

The Pokemon goes on the attack, tossing vases and books and anything in the room in Hop's direction, and Bede has to shield the other boy while escorting him out the threshold. The door slam shuts behind them, and Bede's sure that even if he tried, psychic powers will keep the lock at bay.

It's not often that Bede feels shame. But standing there on the porch, in front of Hop, his cheeks burn and his chest feels uncomfortably tight. The thought runs through his mind- he knew Hatterene didn't like Hop, but to _attack_ him?

"She's not usually like this," Bede mutters. His eyes flick over to Hop, and Bede chews his lip. "I'll get to the bottom of it."

If it was Opal, he'd expect a nod and some cryptic advice. If it was Rose, maybe a vague, dismissive smile. But Hop's neither, and the other boy frowns.

"Is she okay?" Bede doesn't know how to deal with the warm hand on his shoulder, the understanding in his voice. Hop looks up to him, guileless and kind, and Bede sighs.

"I don't know," Bede admits.

"It's not normal when a Pokemon attacks its trainer," Hop points out. "And your Pokemon love you, Hatterene especially. So, whatever it is that made her attack you..." He drifts off, and Bede hates how his golden eyes shine with worry, how careful Hop's hand is on his shoulder.

He draws in a deep breath. He wants to reassure Hop, because damn if the boy won't stop fussing over him until he knows Bede's fine. Still, he isn't sure how to put it nicely, and finally, he says, "She wasn't attacking me."

Hop's eyes widen. His mouth drops, and the grip on Bede's shoulder tightens. But then Hop's taking a step back, his brow drawn together in a frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks. The other boy is kind to a fault, and Bede can see the twist of his lips, the shadow in his eyes.

"No, no." Bede steps forward, gently clasps his hands over Hop's. "She- she's been strange, recently, but-" He pauses, makes sure that Hop's looking straight at him when he smiles. "You've done nothing wrong."

Hop's eyes do not brighten, the smile doesn't return. "Then why?"

 _Why indeed._ Bede can only hazard a guess. He can see her through the window, the scowl on her face. Hatterene has disliked people before, but she's never attacked them outright. Never been so unruly, not even during their most dangerous battles.

"I don't know," Bede repeats, and he hates those three words, and the strange gulf between him and his Pokemon, his best friend.

Hop hesitates. Then, he says, "You should talk to her."

Bede blinks. "I've tried," he begins, only to be hushed when Hop jabs a finger into his chest.

"You let her read your thoughts," Hop begins, arching an eyebrow at Bede's muted protest. "But when was the last time you actually _talked_ to her? When you figured out how she feels, and work from there?"

Bede frowns. "She can read my mind," he retorts. "She knows what I think, what I feel. That's unnecessary-"

"It's _communication_." Hop sits back on his heels, arms folded. "Bede, mate, you're brilliant at most things, but sometimes you need to actually _talk_ to people. Hatterene included."

"She's not exactly a _person._ "

Hop rolls his eyes, his shoulders drooping with a sigh. "You're choosing to be petulant _now_?"

Bede's lips twitch. If Hop can joke, he'll be fine. Still, the same can't be said for Hatterene.

She's still watching them through the glass. Her eyes are dark and haunted, but though she scowls, something about her entire demeanor feels... sad.

Hop nudges his shoulder. Flashes him an encouraging smile. "Talk to her."

Bede draws in a deep breath. He spares a final glance at Hop, and the other boy flashes him a cheery wave, an encouraging smile.

"It'll be fine." Hop's words are warm, his eyes are filled with understanding that Bede doesn't comprehend.

Bede turns the doorknob.

* * *

Hatterene's glare could freeze water. He's seen the way it affects other people, other Pokemon. But this is the first time it's trained on him, and a lump sits in his throat as he approaches her. The fact that she let him open the door should be a positive one, but looking at his partner _now_ , Bede's uncertain.

The Pokemon stands in the center of the room, stiff and upright, the only movement coming from the twitching of her fingers. She radiates hostility and anger, and Bede wants to flinch and turn away, wait for his Hatterene to come back again. Not deal with the Hatterene before him now, furious at him for a reason he doesn't know.

_Talk to her._

A glance back through the window shows that Hop's already gone, probably out of respect for their privacy or some such. But his words linger, and Bede takes a step forward towards his Pokemon, holds her gaze even though every instinct in him wants to turn away.

He breathes. "That was uncalled for," he says.

Hatterene's eyes narrow. She growls, and a series of images flash through his head: Hop, petulant and arrogant, when they first met. The way the boy sidles close to him when they're out camping; the way he laughs, loud and brash, disrupting the peaceful night.

"I know." Bede sighs. "You dislike him."

Hatterene's antenna stiffens. Viciously, her hand cuts through the air as she snaps, "Rene."

Bede frowns, but more images worm their way through his mind. Bede, laughing as he leaves Hop behind to rot, only to shift to the pool of sadness Hatterene feels from him the next time they talk, at the camp. The way he smiles easily at Hop now, and the easy camaraderie that's grown between them.

"I should think you'd be happy," he mutters, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Opal doesn't mind that I have more... friends." The word feels strange on his tongue, and even stranger when describing Hop, but if not that, then-

"Hat rene!" Hatterene scowls at him. She hovers next to him now, her hand menacingly close. Bede doesn't flinch, reminds himself that this is _Hatterene_.

Then he gasps.

The images that flow through him now are of Rose. Of his parents. Memories of how he was bursting with pride, with nary a care in the world, when Rose handed him his letter. The absolute dedication he had to the man, so much so that he was blind to the insanity of the Chairman's plan.

The way his heart stopped beating when Rose looked at him in disappointment. How his limbs turned to lead, and he lost _everything_ , all over again.

Then something soft cradles his cheek. Hatterene's in front of him, one digit wiping away the tears that prick at the corner of his eye. Her whimper is soft, her deep black eyes full with meaning and fear.

Bede swallows. Apart from her, from his Pokemon, he rarely trusts anyone as deeply as he did Rose. Even Opal, kind and wise as she may be, keeps a certain distance from him- letting him be himself, find his own way.

But Hop's found a way through the walls around him, is so simple and energetic and bright and kind that Bede has, unwittingly, let him in. In a way he's never done for Gloria, or Opal. And as _happy_ Bede is around him, he _understands_.

Bede nestles against her hand. "You're afraid that I'll be hurt again," he whispers.

She nods, ducking her head. Shame radiates off her, that she had to hurt him to get him to get her point across. But more than that, Bede can see her fear in the trembling shoulders, the softness in her composure.

He sighs.

"We all have to grow up, some day."

Hatterene looks up at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

Bede manages a smile, closes his hand over hers. "I'm thankful for everything you've done for me," he says. "You've looked out for me ever since we were young. You've always tried to keep me safe."

Hatterene's frown deepens, and a whimper escapes her lips. It's all too apparent now what it is that she's been afraid of, all this time.

"I can take care of myself," he whispers, hugging her tight. "I'm grateful for your concern, Hatterene. But I can make my own choices, and I... I want to believe that they're the right ones, this time."

"Re, ne?"

"Of course I'm not angry." Bede hides a sniff into her shoulder, and she's stroking his head, rubbing his back. "You're just worried. And scared."

Hatterene nods against his cheek. She's so small compared to him, but yet she's always been the one putting him back together, watching out for him.

"I'm scared too," Bede admits.

Hatterene holds him tight, like she always has. She knows.

* * *

Somehow, they manage to clean up the house before Opal gets home. If the old lady senses anything amiss, she doesn't say anything. Instead, she nods quietly to Hatterene, and says to Bede, "Well done."

Whether she means talking it out with Hatterene, or the house cleanup, Bede decides he doesn't need to know.

Hop doesn't call until the next day, and it's only when he hears the crackle of his voice on the phone, cheery and warm, that Bede feels a smile tug his lips.

"Did you talk to her?" Hop asks, and there's that undercurrent of concern- not just for him, but for Hatterene as well.

Warmth bubbles in his chest as he glances at the Pokemon in question, now sitting calmly by the window. Regal and poised, cool and collected, she spares Bede the smallest modicum of a glance.

"Of a sort." They share a smile, and Bede settles down on his bed, against the cushions. Comfortable, hearing Hop's voice in his ear. "We've agreed that she'd throw furniture at you only when I ask her to."

"That's- not much of an improvement," Hop remarks, and Bede smirks.

"I daresay a lampshade would work nicely as a hat, for you," Bede says, to which Hop makes a noise between a groan and a whine. He chuckles, wishing he could see the other boy's face. "Is that all you wanted to talk about? Your fashion sense?"

"Actually," Hop says, and his voice suddenly softens, the pause between his words heightened by the sound of his breath. "I was... wondering."

"What about?"

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

* * *

The fields around Postwick are nothing like the Wild Area, or the Glimwood Tangle. A brisk breeze ruffles through Bede's hair, and the scent of summer flowers floats around him. The ambient sound of water, running through clear brooks and streams, is ever-present, interrupted only by the calls of Rookidee and Wooloo.

And as he follows the instructions Hop left for him, there's a scent in the air that Bede recognizes well now.

Curry.

With a faint smile, he follows his nose, expecting to see the familiar colors of Hop's tent and hear the rowdy noises of his Pokemon at play.

It surprises him, then, when he finds himself in a little clearing off the main road, where a patio table has been laid out, decorated with doilies. A white china pot is the centerpiece, with the fragrant scent of rose petals floating through the air.

But what catches Bede off-guard is the company. Hop's Pokemon ring around the clearing, but they're all _dressed up_. Dubwool roams the perimeter of the campsite, but a monocle balances on its snout, ribbons adorning its wool and horns. Cinderace is stirring the curry pot, wearing something akin to a chef's outfit, its ears poking out from underneath its chef's hat. Even Zacian, somehow, is roped into all of this nonsense, a top hat sitting precariously on its head.

And Hop- Hop's dressed in a slim, navy blue suit, standing far straighter than Bede remembers. His normally messy hair is tamed and combed back, and without his fluffy jacket, he looks far more slender and elegant than _Hop_ has any right being.

The air feels warmer when Hop meets his eyes, and when he smiles, bright and charming, Bede's mind goes blank. Quickly, he dismisses it as a response to the madness he's stumbled into, and folds his arms.

"When you said lunch, I had expected something... else."

"You don't like it?" The illusion snaps immediately as Hop frowns, and he chews his lip- still the same nervous boy that Bede's always known. Instead of waiting for a response, Hop continues, "I thought that maybe... Hatterene didn't like me 'cuz I wasn't posh enough, so-"

"So you've thrown a tea party to impress her?" A smile tugs at Bede's lips. The idea is ludicrous, but it's also so blatantly _Hop_ to think of something like that and come up with a solution like this.

"Well, yeah." Hop straightens his bow tie, tries to stand up straight. "How do I look?"

 _Dashing. Charming._ "Ridiculous," Bede replies. Still, he takes out Hatterene's pokeball and presses the switch.

The Pokemon appears in a flash of light, her eyes flicking from Bede's face to everything around her. She's confused and disoriented, and there's a slight frown on her face. But then her gaze fixes on Hop, and Bede holds his breath.

Hatterene stands as still as a statue, and it's Hop who approaches her. Tentatively, one step at a time, until he's right in front of her, hands knotted in front of him.

"Hatterene," he says. "W-would you join us for a lunch?"

The Pokemon regards the boy in front of her. Then her gaze flicks over to Bede, the confusion evident in her eyes.

It's completely ridiculous. Hop- the wildest presence Bede has ever known in his life- dressed up like some aristocrat, trying to ask _Hatterene_ to join them for lunch. Hatterene, usually poised and calm, now utterly confused by the situation she's found herself in.

And despite himself, Bede laughs. It's a full-throated laugh, starting from his gut and working its way into his chest, until he's doubled over and barely supporting himself with his hands on his knees.

"Bede!" Hop protests, and when he finally stabilizes himself, Bede can't help but grin at the other boy's flushed face, the way his hair's undone by the way he's running a hand along his scalp.

"I'm- I just-" Hop flusters, his gaze darting from Hatterene to Bede. The Pokemon is watching Bede with something akin to shock, her mouth slightly agape.

And Bede realizes... he's never laughed like that, ever before.

"Hat Re."

Hatterene floats down to him, holds out a hand for Bede. Gratefully, he takes it, and smiles when she helps him up. Meeting Hop's gaze, Bede says, "It'd be her honour to join us for lunch."

"Of course, right this way!" Hop nearly jumps, and when Bede glances over at Hatterene, she's smiling.

Hop leads them to the table, manages to pour the tea without spilling a drop. Hatterene watches it all with a calm measure, even patting Hop's hand once he successfully manages to hand her a cup of tea. Then a panicked cry from his Cinderace leads him to make some quick excuse before dashing off to the other end of the camp.

Bede chuckles as he watches, sipping from the cup. "He's not so bad," he remarks. "He means no harm, truly."

Hatterene smiles. Her hand fastens over his, understanding in her eyes.

Bede relaxes. It's a strange lunch, and Hop loses the jacket halfway through the meal, and has to chase down Dubwool when the Pokemon almost upends the pot of curry. Still, laughing at Hop- laughing _with_ Hop, watching the sunlight glance off the other boy's bright eyes, soaking in the warmth of his company... it's a rare experience, one that Bede enjoys fully.

And when Hatterene holds his hand on the way home, he talks to her about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the initial inspiration of this chapter is 'Hatterene is overprotective of Bede and wants to vibe check Hop' to sort of echo Dubwool not liking Bede, but it... evolved somewhere along the way so now Hat knows Bede's falling hard before he does RIP 
> 
> Anyway the next chapter is the last and will actually have some actual romance i'm sorry-not-sorry for the super slow burn


	4. Comfort

"You're really bad at this, huh?"

Bede scowls. The poketoy is limp in Bede's hand, and Eevee is watching him with her head tilted, a frown on her brow.

"I feel ridiculous," Bede mutters.

Hop's answering chuckle does little to allay his trepidation. The other boy claps Bede on the back, and he glares at Hop with all the venom he can muster. But Hop's unfazed, his grin wide and eyes bright in the campfire light, and despite himself, Bede forces his shoulders to relax and take in a deep breath.

Camping with Hop has become a regular occurrence. This time they've set up by the road to Hulbury, overlooking the gorgeous canyon out on Route 5. Bede hasn't been here since the gym challenge, but everything feels different now. There's so much more color and life, and Bede wonders how it was he could have missed it all before. The wind whistles around him, and wild Gossifleur float above them. Their Pokemon, by now already used to their companions' presence, mingle and play. Dubwool stands guard as usual, with Hatterene by its side. They chatter quietly to each other, much like their trainers.

And Eevee is watching him with the widest brown and doleful eyes. Uselessly, Bede stares at the toy in his hand.

"Wave it like this. Here." Hop reaches over and plucks the poketoy out of his hands, gesturing Eevee over. He flicks his wrist gently, and the feather in his hand sways from one side to the other, the bell jingling in time. Eevee chirps and leaps at the feather, and Hop laughs, waving it just slightly out of the Pokemon's reach.

Despite himself, Bede smiles at the sight. When one of the gym trainers found an injured Eevee at the edge of the Glimwood Tangle, Bede had suggested letting it stay with him until it recovered. But weeks after her injuries healed, Eevee didn't want to leave, choosing to spend her time prancing around Bede's legs. Now she weaves around Hop, her antics sending the other boy into fits of laughter.

Hop catches his eye. In the mixing light of the sunset and the firelight, the deep purple of his hair stands out, and his skin glows warm. He smiles, and Bede resists the urge to slide closer, to feel his shoulder against Hop's.

Then Eevee leaps at Hop's face, and the other boy falls backwards. Bede laughs, barely catching him before he tumbles down to the ground.

"Vee!" Eevee stands triumphantly with her paws on Hop's chest. In her mouth, she holds the poketoy with a bright grin, before leaping off the other boy and prancing back to Bede.

Ruefully, Hop groans. "Man, even after all of that, she still likes you more, huh."

Bede smirks, reaching forward to pick the poketoy out of Eevee's mouth. "She has good taste," he remarks.

He dangles the feather in front of Eevee's snout, and she sniffs it curiously. He tries again, wiggling his wrist, sending the feather and bell jingling.

Eevee sneezes, then paws at his hand.

"Like this." Hop's hand clasps over his. His touch is warm, far warmer than Bede expected. Startled, he jerks up, and Hop's face is no further than a few inches away. He's so close that he can feel the heat of his breath, see the light dancing in his eyes.

Hear his voice resonate through him, when he asks, "Bede, you okay?"

Bede purses his lips together. "Yes, I'm fine," he mutters, breaking his gaze away.

"Good." Hop's mellow voice is warm and soft, echoing in his ear. "Alright, like this."

His hand guides Bede through the motions. Soft, without force. Eevee squeals as the feather floats through the air, batting at it with her paws. She plays, her eyes bright, and as Bede gets used to the rhythm, Hop murmurs soft encouragement. His hand never wavers from Bede's.

Finally, Eevee tires of the game. She yawns loudly, batting at the feather one last time, before curling up at Bede's foot and falling fast asleep.

That elicits a chuckle from Hop. He removes his hand, and the brush of cold air sends a shiver through Bede. He suppresses the urge to lean into the other boy, suddenly missing the heat of his touch.

Bede sighs, runs a hand down Eevee's spine. By his side, Hop shifts close, until their shoulders almost touch. He rests his head on an upraised hand, his smile oblivious as ever.

"I'm surprised you took her in," Hop says, a teasing glint in his eye. "Normal type Pokemon aren't really your style."

Bede's lips twitch. "You know Eevee has a fairy type evolution, I'm sure."

"Sure." Hop shrugs. "But Sylveon tend to evolve from Eevee that experience affection from their owners, from what the studies show. And you," he sighs dramatically, "are the least affectionate person in all of Galar."

"I am not." Bede's answer is automatic. Hop's answering chuckle is expected, but the warmth of it sends shivers down Bede's spine. He ignores the strange tightness in his chest, avoids Hop's gaze.

"Yeah, well, you've got a lot to learn before this little one evolves." Hop reaches over, scratches Eevee behind her ears. She purrs at his touch, and Bede freezes when Hop's finger accidentally brushes his wrist.

"I know _plenty_ about being affectionate," Bede retorts, a bit sharper than he intended. "I groom her, I feed her, I play with her."

"Right, _play_." Hop snorts, and Bede is grateful that he's so close. It means he can elbow Hop without having to twist to see where he is.

It's a light jab, but Hop gasps. " _Ow_ ," he feigns, before collapsing over Bede's shoulder. His hair brushes against Bede's cheek, and his voice is close to his ear. "You wound me, Bede! Is this how you show your affection?"

"No, _this_ is."

Maybe it's the quiet solitude of the camp, the way they're away from the rest of the world. Maybe it's the light in Hop's eyes, the warmth of his touch against Bede's skin. Or maybe it's the sensation winding its way through Bede's chest, choking him until he moves. Before he can think things through, Bede reaches over, cups Hop's cheek with his free hand, and presses a soft kiss against warm, chapped lips.

A soft gasp. A gentle movement against his lips. A low moan as Hop responds- Then the realization kicks in as to _what he's doing_. Bede pulls away as if he's struck by lightning.

Hop's looking at him with a dazed expression, mouth gaping and eyes never leaving Bede's face. All at once, heat rushes through him, and Bede turns away, tugging his shirt back into place as if this was all according to plan. Turns back to Eevee, back to a world where _he didn't just kiss Hop._

"Bede..."

He stiffens at Hop's voice, waiting for the dismissal, the anger. He has an answer prepared to cover up his foolish action, his impulse, even as his head spins with a dozen questions.

But instead, there's a low chuckle. "Wow," Hop says softly. "That was..." He shakes his head. "I guess I have to eat my words, huh?"

Bede freezes. Hesitantly, he glances over at the other boy. Hop's gaze is lowered, and the smile on his face is softer than Bede has ever seen. He scratches his cheek, and he looks so unassuming and nervous that Bede doesn't know what to say.

He reverts back to habit. Lifts his chin. "I suppose so," he says. "Don't expect me to do it again."

Something flickers in golden eyes. Maybe it's the darkening sky, but Hop almost seems smaller. He glances away, and though a smile remains on his face, it doesn't reach his eyes.

Bede looks back at Eevee, and the toy still resting in his hand.

He remembers the boy he first met, an age ago. Remembers how broken he looked, when Bede crushed his heart.

And all he can think about is how he shivers at the warmth of Hop's hand, the way his voice worms its way through his chest. His presence in his life, brightening the dreary days with laughter and life. The sensation of Hop's lips against his own.

Bede flinches. After all this time, he's learned he can't just take what he wants. Yet, stupidly, he wanted nothing more than Hop's warmth for himself, even if the boy beside him is someone he doesn't deserve to have.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that." Bede's voice trembles, his hand tightening over the toy. "Hop, I- Please forget that ever happened."

The silence hurts. Bede bites his lip, considers the fastest way he can get out of here. He doesn't want to think about the distance between them, to think of Hop, shrinking away from him. Of his presence, his warmth, leaving him; alone in the empty solitude once more. He shivers as the breeze brushes across his shoulders, suddenly cold.

"Hey." A hand covers his own.

He swallows. But then Hop's hand moves up to cup his cheek, his fingers brushing against Bede's neck. Hop coaxes him close, then leans in, resting his forehead against Bede's. Part of him wants to recoil from the touch, but Bede holds himself still, watching. Waiting.

"You're right," Hop whispers. "You shouldn't have done that. Even if it was a joke."

Bede squeezes his eyes shut. But Hop's hand is warm, and he wants to nestle into it, even as his heart hangs on every word. And if nothing else, at least Hop deserves the truth.

Quietly, he whispers, "It wasn't a joke to me."

Hop stills against him, and Bede tenses, expecting the warmth of his touch to drop away at last. The crackling fire is the only sound that fills the silence, the still air between them.

Then, soft on a breath, Hop answers, "I'm glad it wasn't."

His eyes flutter open. His heart skips a beat. When he looks up, Hop's eyes are warm and steady, his smile soft. He's so close that Bede can see the flickering fire reflected in Hop's irises, feel the warm breath ghosting his cheek. It rushes through him, a sensation of disbelief and heat and Bede can't think.

"You-" He stares at Hop, mouth agape. "You... what?"

Hop flushes, but his eyes never waver. "Bede, I- if it wasn't obvious enough, I _like_ you, you jerk."

Bede freezes. Counts the seconds, waiting for the dream to dissolve. But it's real, and Hop's here, and he just _confessed he liked Bede._

And quietly, he asks, "You're not joking, are you?"

"Y-you're _really_ bad at this, huh?" Hop's tone is teasing, but there's a tremble in his usual tenor.

Bede swallows. "Y-you're not much better at this, yourself," he whispers.

When Hop laughs, it's weak. Nervous.

Then Hop kisses him.

He tastes of the heat of summer, of the wild fields of Galar. But he's soft, cradling Bede against him. His lips move gently, slowly. Tentative. Tasting, testing. Not too forceful that Bede can't break free, but filled with a deliberate slowness, a gentle care that Bede has never experienced before.

His hand moves to Hop's chest, half ready to push him away. But he falters, closes his eyes. Indulges in the sensation of the kiss, of _Hop_ , warm and inviting and gentle and everything Bede always wanted to have. That he has now.

Hop's lips leave his slowly. Bede keeps his eyes closed. His mouth still tingles where Hop was, and the warm hand on his cheek supports him, holds him close.

"Bede." His name sounds different on Hop's tongue. Nervous, soft, but spoken with such reverence that Bede feels the last strands of resistance break.

He opens his eyes, drowns in the golden fire around him, ghosting along his skin. "Again," he whispers.

Hop's eyes widen. Then, before he can react, Bede yanks him close and crushes his mouth against him.

Hop's soft moan only encourages Bede. He deepens the kiss, and Hop's hands move to the small of his back, his shoulders, holding him close. He loves the sensations of Hop's touch, his lips, the way he crushes him against his body. Loves the way he feels protected in Hop's embrace, and he could sink into his arms forever, indulge in the warmth that he brings into his life.

Loves _him._

When they part, Hop's quiet, save for his heavy breath. His cheeks are flushed, his golden eyes far brighter than Bede's ever seen them, searching his face, his heart. Gently, his thumb runs across Bede's cheeks, brushing his hair aside.

"Not bad," Hop whispers at last.

"That's all you can say?" Bede asks.

Hop grins, and he leans over for another quick peck. It's amazing, too fast, too little, and Bede wants more-

Except a sharp bleat draws their attention. All at once, Bede realizes that there's exactly twelve Pokemon staring at them, expressions ranging from shock to joy to barely concealed amusement. Eevee has woken up, watching them with a curious tilt of her head. Zacian watches them with an amused arch of its eyebrow, while Gothitelle gapes at them with a hand covering her mouth. Dubwool and Hatterene stand in front of them, mirrored looks of displeasure on their faces.

Hop's laugh is warm against Bede's neck. "Guess they're telling us to get a room," he says.

The option's still there that Bede can back out of this. Can still stop whatever it is that's happening between them. But then he looks at Hop, curled up at his side, and his eyes shine so brightly and without restraint. He gives so much to Bede, without any reserve, and it feels right, to have his fingers interlocked with Bede's own. So soft, so warm... he doesn't want to let go.

"My tent's open." Bede's lips curl into a smirk at Hop's expression. "If you want to continue this later, in private."

Hop's grin widens. Then he leans in, presses a quick kiss against his cheek. It's enough to send shivers down Bede's spine, but then he leans in close to his ear and Bede knows he must have turned completely red.

"... Yeah. I might like that."

If Bede's unfocused for the rest of the night, it's not because he keeps getting his attention drawn back to Hop. Not because there's a silly smile on the other boy's face, a vibrant happiness that spreads around the camp, a rare sense of ease and comfort that has made its way into Bede's life and rooted itself in his heart.

And if he has the same dumb expression on his face, well, Bede doesn't care.

* * *

It's months later when he sees Hop again. They're busy- Bede with the gym challenge season, Hop with a sudden assignment from Sonia that sends him off to distant Kalos.

And maybe it's on a whim- a silly, stupid whim, but when Hop returns, they agree to meet only after the weekend's tournament.

Bede enjoys the non-Championship tournaments that run in Wyndon. They're a good training ground where he doesn't need to hold back. While Gloria has still proven herself as Unbeatable as her predecessor, he's come close several times to ousting the Champion. He takes it as a measure of his growing skill, a step further in the ever-growing path of self-improvement.

Yet, somehow, despite all the years and tournaments, he has never fought Hop until today.

He looks different in his jersey. Not the same boy he kissed a few months ago. While he's still as slender as when they first met, over the years, the muscles have filled out. He's grown taller, too, which annoys Bede to no end now that Hop towers over him. But the same unabashed grin graces his face, and Bede shakes his head with a rueful smile as he takes his place across the pitch.

"Ready to get beaten again?" he calls from his spot, folding his arms.

"Hey!" Hop's enthusiasm radiates off him even from the distance. His eyes are bright, and he shouts, "Ever heard, Bede? Third time's the charm!"

"And seeing is believing," he retorts. Still, he smirks. The crowd roars when he throws his first pokeball, and Sylveon lands on the pitch, ribbons floating around her.

Hop lets out a low whistle. "Guess you learned something since I last saw you, huh?" He chuckles, and even across the pitch, his golden eyes are bright and warm. "Man, I'm so excited to see what else you've got to show me."

Bede rolls his eyes. Tries to ignore the faint flush that no doubt colors his cheeks. "Will you stop yammering and battle me, already?"

Hop laughs. Smacks his face, and pulls out a pokeball that Bede knows by heart now. When he looks back- serious, bright, brazen- it's so utterly Hop that it almost takes his breath away.

With a flash of light, Dubwool appears, sturdy and ready, and Bede grins in anticipation.

Hop's _good_. Bede knows that, has known that for years. But as they battle, he's barely capable of keeping one step ahead, even if he knows exactly what goes on through Hop's head.

First Dubwool, then Cinderace. Sylveon faints, and Reuniclus takes the field. Overwhelming passion flows from Hop, and his Pokemon fight with their all, surprising Bede before he can react in time. Mawile, Rapidash. Snorlax, Corviknight. Strong and sturdy, powering through Bede's Pokemon's blows, striking back with such force that he can feel the attacks from his end on the pitch.

Finally, it comes down to Zacian and Hatterene. He tries to plan ahead, tries to stop the fast-moving legendary Pokemon in its tracks, but Hatterene can't get a fix on the Pokemon, and Hop's capable of reading the moment they attack, calling out to Zacian to evade their blows before Bede can realize what he's doing.

Then a single strike. A flash of light, and with a shrill cry, Hatterene faints.

Bede has lost.

He chuckles in the ensuing moments. Returns Hatterene to her pokeball. Breathes in the strangely refreshing scent of defeat. Runs through what he did wrong, could have done better. Then watches as his boyfriend crosses the field, one hand extended.

"Third time's the charm," Hop says with a soft smile.

Bede takes his hand, shakes his head. "Fourth will be your doom," he promises.

Hop's eyes glint with anticipation, and Bede knows the other boy will be back to challenge him sooner rather than later. For now, though, Hop asks, "So do I get a reward? For my one and only time beating you?"

Bede smirks. "Thought you said I wasn't good at affection," he teases.

"Bede," Hop whispers seriously, "if you don't do anything, I might have to kiss you myself."

Bede laughs. Makes a show of sauntering in close, holding Hop's head in his hands. Takes in the triumphant look in his eyes before kissing him in front of the entire crowd.

The stadium cheers in uproarious approval.

* * *

Hop loses to Gloria, in the end. It's a close match, and Bede watches from the sidelines when Zacian and Zamazenta clash, blade glancing over shield. It's a tough battle, but Hop never looks as brilliant as he does then, with energy and precision in every command, every word. As powerful as his brother, but more... _free._ When he loses, the aura fades briefly, but when he glances at Bede, he doesn't look shaken.

Just resolved, and poised. Assured. He smiles, unwavering, as he shakes Gloria's hand.

Hop's grown up brilliantly. It's a thought that worms its way into Bede's thoughts, much later in the evening. When they're alone in camp, and Bede brushes through Hop's unruly hair. His boyfriend leans against him with their hands interlocked, his breath rhythmic and calm, his presence firm and unassuming. Like a strong flame, warming Bede with his very touch.

With a chuckle, he stares into the fire. Enjoys the presence of the Pokemon and the man he loves, all around him. The soft brush of the night breeze, so different from Ballonlea, but not so bad after all. The sounds of Pokemon at play, and the scent of curry on the wind. Bede presses a small kiss onto Hop's forehead. Cherishes the soft smile that brightens up the other boy's face.

Bede doesn't know why he ever hated camping.

And as he closes his eyes, he holds everything Hop's brought him- colour, love, life- close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not making it into the fic: Gloria threatening to break Bede's fingers if he hurts Hop 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading! This was my first attempt at a slowburn multichapter, even if it was only 4 chapters :D I also... squashed a lot of Pokemon and Bede focus in this so it was a lot different from what I usually do, and I hope you enjoyed it. I really loved the camping mechanic in SwSh, and I really wanted to write a fic using that as the base?? So I'm hoping I managed to make this as warm and comforting as sitting around a campfire with the people you love. Thank you for your support, everyone!


End file.
